


we made a start (be it a false one)

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blind Date, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Relationship, M/M, Pranks, Recreational Drinking, and rivals, theyre both detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19639012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: “Detective Lightwood,” Magnus said smoothly, covering his surprise much better than Alec probably was, “what are you doing here?”Alec cursed Jace in his head, the fucker. He did this on purpose.“Um, I think I’m your date?Or Jace and Simon set rivals Magnus and Alec up on a blind date as a prank.





	we made a start (be it a false one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everylosttouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/gifts).



> Title from 18 by One Direction and Magnus and Alec’s rivalry is inspired by Jake and Amy’s competition in s1 of b99 
> 
> Happy Birthday Amanda! Ily! I hope you liked my weird fusion of enemies to lovers and fake dating lol

“Alec it’s just one date,” Jace pleaded, “I already promised Simon you would.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and picked up the button up Jace had thrown at him from where he was rifling through Alec’s closet.

Jace poked his head back out and widened his eyes in a way that stopped working on Alec ages ago. 

“Please?” 

Alec looked at the button up, and then the book he’d been planning to spend his Friday night finishing before Jace had hijacked his plans.

“Simon said the guy was nice,” Jace tried, emerging completely from the closet holding a pair of jeans in his hands triumphantly. 

Alec glared at him. Jace and Simon has been trying to set Alec up with some friend of Simon’s for the last week. Sometimes Alec regretted inviting Jace to the precinct the same day Simon had come to pick Clary up from work. They were a chaotic duo and Alec always had to clean up their messes. 

“I’m not going on a blind date the two of you set up,” Alec said, setting the clothes down and moving to pick up his book, “I’d like to  _ avoid _ a disaster.” 

Jace rolled his eyes and picked the clothes back up. He was annoyingly persistent when he wanted to be.

“This won’t be a disaster, I swear. Simon’s friend just really needs a date and I said you could help.” 

Alec sighed in resignation. Jace wasn’t going to leave him alone until he said yes. 

“Fine,” Alec groaned, looking back at his book longingly, “but just dinner and you owe me.” 

Jace was nodding and pushing Alec into the bathroom quickly before he could even finish his sentence. 

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you want,” he handed Alec the clothes, “now get dressed before you’re late.”

***

Alec was only a few minutes late when he stepped into The Institute, the upscale restaurant near Alec’s apartment. He was led to a table in the back corner and froze in his tracks when he saw who was seated at the table. 

“ _ Bane _ ?” 

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen as they landed on him and he stood up in his chair. 

“Detective Lightwood,” he said smoothly, covering his surprise much better than Alec probably was, “what are you doing here?”

Alec cursed Jace in his head, the fucker. He did this on purpose. 

“Um, I think I’m your date?” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow as if he was unconvinced. 

“ _ You’re _ the guy that Simon said desperately wanted a date tonight?” 

Alec felt his eyebrows climb up in surprise and he shook his head.

“What? No! Jace said—“ Alec cut himself off and groaned, “they’re messing with us.”

Both Jace and Simon knew Alec and Magnus didn’t like each other. They were rivals. They’d both transferred to the 88th precinct around the same time and had been in a competition over who could close more cases for years. The entire precinct knew about their rivalry and Alec had complained to Jace about it enough times that he  _ knew  _ this wasn’t a coincidence. It was Jace and Simon’s idea of a prank. 

Magnus’ matching groan pulled Alec out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Magnus falling back into his seat. 

“ _ Of course _ they’re messing with us.”

Alec pulled out his phone and thumbed to Jace’s contact, ready to send him a very rude text when Magnus held up a hand.

“Wait.” 

He had that annoyingly handsome smirk on his face. The one he usually sent Alec after he’d closed a case that put him in the lead or ran headfirst into danger without backup. It made his eyes shine bright with mischief. Alec  _ hated _ that smirk. 

“What?” He asked warily.

“What if we got them back?”

When Alec raised an eyebrow, intrigued, Magnus gestured to the seat in front of him. 

Alec shrugged. He was here already, and the idea of getting Jace and Simon back for this stupid prank seemed promising.

He slid into the chair, smiling in surprise when Magnus’ smirk brightened into something more genuine. 

He was really quite beautiful. Though Alec wouldn’t admit that anywhere except the safety of his own mind. 

“I’m listening.” 

“They’re expecting us to call them in anger so they can bask in the glory of their successful prank right?” Alec nodded, “But what if we don’t?” Magnus seemed to get more excited as he kept speaking, waving his hands for emphasis and grinning wide, “what if we made them think the date actually went well, and see how shocked we can make them. And then after a few weeks, we can stage a horrendous break up and make them take care of our poor broken hearts.” 

Alec snorted and looked up at Magnus dubiously. It was a good plan in theory but Alec wasn’t sure they’d be able to pull it off. 

“We’ve been pretty public about disliking each other. How the hell would we pull off pretending to be in a relationship?” 

Magnus shrugged as if this wasn’t a problem at all. 

“Lightwood, we’ve gone on dozens of undercover cases. I think we’ll be fine.” 

He was right. They  _ were _ pretty good at acting on the spot. And seeing Simon and Jace’s faces when they found out their prank had failed might just be worth pretending to be Magnus’ boyfriend for a few weeks. 

“Okay,” he said, “let’s do it.” 

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. He and Magnus decided to use their ‘date’ to get their story straight. 

Alec found that when they weren’t arguing and actually worked together they were a pretty solid team. 

After coming up with some incredibly extravagant stories about love declarations and impromptu proposals they settled on a believable story: Seeing each other out of a work context changed their view on each other and they had a nice night. Alec had walked Magnus home and kissed him good night and they’d planned a second date. 

Alec was in the middle of telling Magnus he should come to their family dinner that weekend so they could tell Jace about their relationship, when Magnus’ phone rang.

When he fished it out of his pocket he immediately turned the screen towards Alec with wide eyes. The screen flashed with Simon’s name, accompanied by a not so flattering photo of Simon passed out on a couch. 

Shit. 

“What do I do?” Magnus hissed at Alec.

“Answer it!” Alec answered, equally as panicked. They hadn’t planned to start pretending already.

Magnus glared at him, “no shit Sherlock.” 

Alec rolled his eyes in return and kicked him under the table. 

“Just answer and say you’re having a good time or something.” 

Magnus just looked back at the phone, but didn’t answer so Alec took it from his hands and pressed the accept call button. 

There was a brief scuffle where Magnus yelped and Alec shushed him before throwing the phone into his hand, hissing at him to talk to Simon. 

“Hello,” Magnus answered, sounding much more composed than he looked. 

Alec couldn’t hear Simon’s side of the conversation, but from Magnus’ face it seemed like Simon was questioning why Magnus hadn’t called to yell at him about the prank yet. 

When Alec looked at the time on his own phone he was surprised to find that it had been almost an hour since he’d gotten here. He’d spent almost an hour with Magnus and they’d managed not to devolve into an argument. Alec would almost say he’d  _ enjoyed _ it.

Alec tuned back into the conversation when Magnus laughed brighly. 

“I’m actually quite enjoying myself,” he said into the phone, winking at Alec. 

He set his head into his hand and looked up at Alec through his eyelashes. 

“Simon,” he said conversationally, “did you know Lightwood has the prettiest eyes?”

Magnus’ voice had gone lower than usual and he’d breathed the sentence out airily. 

Alec felt his cheeks grow hot even though he knew Magnus was just saying it to convince Simon. 

When Magnus hung up and set his phone down on the table, his eyes were glittering. 

“So?” Alec asked. 

Magnus grinned. 

“He lost his shit.” 

***

That Sunday, Magnus and Alec met up at his apartment before going over to Izzy’s for family dinner. 

Max was away at camp for the summer and Alec’s. mother couldn’t make it, so it was just him, Izzy and Jace today. Alec had told Izzy about his and Magnus’ plan. She’d always been able to tell when Alec was hiding something and Alec hated lying to her anyway. She’d been delighted over tricking Jace and had spent an entire afternoon coaching Alec on how to be as sappy as possible. 

Alec and Magnus stood side by side outside Izzy’s door and suddenly Alec felt nervous. He wasn’t sure if they’d be able to pull this off. Alec had never been in a real relationship before. He had no idea how to act like a boyfriend. 

Alec’s thoughts must have been obvious on his face because Magnus smiled encouragingly at him and held out his hand. 

Alec took it and felt a little more secure when Magnus twined their fingers together. His rings were cool against Alec’s fingers and the feeling made him smile for some reason. 

“Shall we, fake boyfriend?” Magnus asked, squeezing Alec’s hand.

Alec nodded, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. 

Izzy greeted them with a mischievous smile that only grew larger when she glanced down and noticed their intertwined hands.

“Jace is going to lose his shit,” she said deligtedly, moving to let them in. 

Magnus laughed, stepping inside and pulling Alec after him with their joined hands. 

“That’s the plan,” he said, winking at Izzy over her shoulder. 

She grinned and looked at Alec approvingly. 

“I like him.” 

Jace was in the kitchen, chopping something up for the stew Izzy had on the stove and he froze when he saw Magnus and Alec walk into the kitchen. 

Alec bit his lip, waiting as Magnus waves cheerily at Jace. This was the moment of truth. If Jace didn’t buy it, their whole plan was ruined. 

“What’s Magnus doing here?”

Alec looked over at Magnus for help but he just smiled and didn’t say anything, the bastard.

Alec glared at him as inconspicuously as he could before clearing his throat and turning back to Jace.

“I invited him to dinner since we’re dating.” 

Jace just stood frozen for a second, as if he didn’t register what Alec said. Alec was worried he was going to have to repeat himself, when Jace shook his head and dropped the knife he was holding onto the cutting board. 

“You’re  _ what _ ?” 

Alec had to bite back a laugh at the absolute incredulity on Jace’s face. Magnus seemed to be keeping a straight face but his lips were pressed together as if he was holding back a smile.

“Magnus is my boyfriend,” Alec said and Magnus beamed, bumping their hips together. It didn’t feel as weird as it probably should have.

“Magnus is your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Jace repeated and Alec nodded. 

“The same Magnus who you called an asshole earlier this week when he overtook you in your weird competition?” 

Alec glared at Jace and tried to stutter out some form of apology to Magnus. They were supposed to be dating. Alec was pretty sure boyfriends didn’t call each other assholes. 

Magnus laughed in amusement and brought their joined hands up to his mouth, kissing Alec’s knuckles. Alec felt his breath leave his lungs and his cheeks went bright red at the obvious display of intimacy. 

“Don’t worry Pumpkin, I don't mind,” Magnus said airily, reminding Alec that the kiss had just been for show. He wrinkled his nose in disgust over the pet name, “and you’re very cute when you’re flustered.”

He was grinning smugly when Alec shot him a glare. He  _ knew  _ Alec would hate the pet name. But Alec could give as good as he could take. 

He turned to Magnus with an overly sweet smile.

“Not as cute as you, snookums,” he said, in the most dreamy voice he could manage without bursting out laughing. 

Magnus’ lips parted in surprise before he recovered and quickly turned it into a forced smile.

Jace looked between the both of them for a long moment. Izzy was standing behind him, looking seconds away from breaking into full on cackles. 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Jace said with feeling and then spun around, leaving the kitchen, muttering about needing to call Simon.

As soon as Jace was out of hearing range Magnus spun on Alec with a glare. 

“ _ Snookums _ ?”

Alec shrugged smugly. 

“Hey, you started it Pumpkin.”

***

Alec held the white board marker tightly even as Magnus tried to pry it away from his grip. 

“It doesn’t count,” Alec grit out, trying to push Magnus away with his other hand, “I helped you.”

Magnus just rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec’s wrist.

“You barely helped and  _ I  _ still closed the case.” 

Ever since Magnus and Alec had put their fake relationship plan into action a few weeks ago they’d realized they were a good team and started working on cases together. But that had brought up the problem over who got the point for closing the case. Hence the now common arguments over the whiteboard marker.

Magnus let out a triumphant noise when he got the marker and Alec quickly wound his arms around his waist to stop him from getting to the board. 

Alec felt his heart pick up speed. Magnus’ back was warm against Alec’s chest and his hands had moved to cover Alec’s over his waist on instinct. They’d been in a fake relationship for two weeks now but they’d only actually pretended in front of Simon and Jace. They hadn’t ever been this physical and yet it felt natural when Magnus relaxed a little further into Alec’s chest. 

Alec was about to hook his chin over Magnus’ shoulder when he stiffened in his arms and spun around in them. His hands were on Alec’s chest now, two warm spots that sent tingles down his back. His eyes were wide and Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Simon just walked in,” Magnus whispered, leaning close to Alec’s face. 

Alec took a shaky breath at the closeness and nodded. It was just the fact that he’d never had someone this close before. It wasn’t the fact that it was  _ Magnus  _ this close. It couldn’t be. 

Magnus moved one hand to wrap around Alec’s neck, as they watched Simon sidle up to Clary’s desk. He didn’t notice them at first, but Alec was stuck with his arms around Magnus’ waist. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to move. 

A moment later Simon saw them and walked over. 

“It’s still so weird that this is a thing,” he said, shaking his head and looking from Alec’s hands wound around Magnus’ waist and Magnus’ hand which was now playing with the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck. Alec wasn’t sure whether that was unconscious or whether Magnus was just good at putting on a show. Either way it felt nice. 

Magnus shrugged, turning to look up at Alec with adoration in his eyes that looked so real Alec had to bite back a gasp of surprise. 

“It was weird for us too at first. But it works,” Magnus winked playfully at Alec. 

Alec smiled and leaned forwards without thinking about it, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus froze, bringing a hand up to his cheek and looking at Alec with soft, surprised eyes. Alec bit his lip nervously. He probably shouldn’t have done that without asking first. Magnus had just looked so beautiful in that moment and he’d been looking at Alec so happily that he hadn’t thought before leaning in. 

Magnus was a good actor. He could almost convince  _ Alec  _ this was real. 

Simon laughed, breaking Alec out of his panicked thoughts. 

“You’re disgustingly cute,” he said fondly, “been dating for two whole weeks and still look at each other like  _ that  _ after a cheek kiss?”

Alec opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Raj stopped next to them.

“You’ve been dating for two weeks?” He asked loudly. Several heads turned towards them and Alec tried to pull away from Magnus. Magnus held on to Alec though, keeping him close.

He looked at Alec, silently asking if it was okay to tell Raj. Alec wondered when the hell they’d learned how to communicate nonverbally. He nodded in answer. They couldn’t say no without giving their fake relationship away since Simon was still standing right next to them. 

Yes,” Magnus confirmed, looking back at Raj, “we’re dating.” 

The precinct was quiet for a moment and then someone in the back whooped. 

“About time.” 

Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes, because  _ what? _

“We’ve been waiting for you two to get together for ages,” Raj explained, “the flirting disguised as bickering was very obvious. Not to mention the sexual tension.”

“What?” Alec asked faintly but Raj didn’t hear him. 

He just patted both of them on the shoulders.

“Glad you got your head out of your asses.”

Alec turned to look at Magnus who looked equally as shocked. 

Well shit.

***

That night both Alec and Magnus were the last in the precinct. It was past midnight but Alec’s had been so distracted all day that he’d barely gotten any work done. 

Magnus looked equally as unfocused across the room. Alec sent him a small smile when he looked over and their eyes met. They hadn’t exactly talked since they’d learned that the entire precinct was waiting for them to get together. 

Alec startled when Magnus came over and sat down next to him. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Alec said quietly. 

They’d never been awkward around each other. Even before their idea to pretend to date. They’d argued and fought over cases but there’d never been this awkward tension between them before. Alec didn’t like it at all. 

“So,” Magnus started, “we’ve been the office gossip for quite some time.” 

“Yeah,” Alec murmured, flicking his gaze down to the report he was trying to write. 

“It’s not so bad. It helps make our story more believable.” 

Alec nodded. That much was true. But something about it didn’t sit right with Alec. He’d been going over the last few years in his head all day and he’d realized that their bickering  _ had _ been a lot like flirting. And he’d always thought Magnus was annoyingly attractive. Now that he’d gotten to know Magnus better and they’d worked on cases together, Alec had found that he was a pretty great person. A sort of fondness for Magnus had developed in Alec and he wasn’t sure exactly what to do about. And if Alec thought about it, when he had kissed Magnus earlier he’d reacted like maybe he felt the same way about Alec. 

“I’m sorry about kissing you without asking,” Alec said quietly, smiling when Magnus chuckled. 

“It’s fine. I didn’t mind. I was just surprised.” 

Alec nodded. Magnus had only looked so dazed because he’d been surprised. There wasn’t anything else. Alec needed to stop reading so far into everything. 

“Now that we have to pretend at work as well, maybe we should graduate from cheek kisses though,” Magnus said, he averted his eyes from Alec’s as if he was nervous, “maybe we could actually kiss,” he looked up at Alec and Alec was surprised that he had been right. Magnus  _ was _ nervous, “ only if you want,” he said quickly when Alec didn’t reply. 

Alec thought about it. Thought about what it would feel like to have Magnus’ lips on his own. Those lips had brushed over his knuckles and kissed his hand multiple times already. Alec would be lying if he hadn’t thought about kissing Magnus before. He was nodding before he could fully think about the consequences. 

“Do you think we should practice?” 

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes flick down to his lips before he nodded, “Yeah that’s a good idea.” 

“We can just practice pecks,” Alec offered. They probably wouldn’t need to do anything else to make it seem believable. 

Magnus nodded and then looked around the precinct. 

“Should we try now?”

It probably wasn’t the best decision Alec had ever made but he nodded and turned to face Magnus. Magnus brought a hand up to cup Alec’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone softly. 

Alec held his breath and then leaned forwards. He let his eyes slip closed and Magnus closed the distance between them.

The kiss was short. Their lips pressed together for barely a second before Magnus pulled away, but Alec’s lips tingled and he was breathless anyway. 

Alec brought a hand up to Magnus’ neck and stopped him from pulling fully away. Magnus’ hand was still warm on Alec’s cheek and he leaned into it.

“Maybe one more,” Alec murmured when Magnus looked up at him. 

Magnus bit his lip and nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly, “Yeah, one more. Just in case,” and then he surged forwards and captured Alec’s lips again. Alec gasped in surprise and Magnus swept his tongue into his mouth. This time the kiss warmed him down to his toes and he was breathing hard when they pulled apart. 

Magnus’ eyes were dark, cheeks flushed and lips kiss bitten when he smiled softly at Alec. The moonlight cast shadows over his cheeks and he was absolutely stunning. Alec was so  _ so _ fucked. 

He was falling for Magnus Bane. 

***

“To a successful week!” 

Alec raised his glass up and clinked it against everyone else’s. The precinct had finally cracked a case they’d been working on for months and so they’d decided to go out to celebrate. 

It was a Friday Night so the Hunters Moon was pretty crowded but they’d managed to find a booth in the corner that they’d all squished into. Magnus was practically sitting in Alec’s lap, though Alec didn’t particularly mind. 

Magnus was already slightly tipsy, giggling at everything and leaning back into Alec’s chest. Alec had one arm wrapped around his waist to make sure he didn’t fall and the other was tangled with Magnus’. 

It had been over a month and both Jace and Simon’s shock had worn off. Now they were just happy that Alec and Magnus were happy. They should’ve staged the breakup and ended this whole thing weeks ago and yet here they were. Still pretending.

The whole thing felt unfairly real. Now that Alec had realized that he liked Magnus, their fake dating idea was both a blessing and a curse. They’d kissed a few times, small pecks at work and one slightly involved kiss in front of Jace to get him to leave them alone but that was it. The kisses and touches had made Alec’s heart soar in the moment but afterwards he’d remember that it was just for show. That when they were alone they didn’t sit stupidly close to each other or let their touches linger on skin. That in private he and Magnus weren’t even actually friends.

Alec leaned his head onto Magnus’ back and listened as he tried to explain the plot of some movie to a very drunk Clary. Magnus’ laugh made Alec smile, warming his chest, and he wished they could just stay like this. That they didn’t have to go back to the real world where the only thing the two of them did was argue. He wanted this for  _ real _ and that was the worst part, because he knew Magnus didn’t feel the same way. 

Magnus nudged him a few minutes later, sitting up and sliding out of the booth. 

“Come get another round with me,” Magnus said, holding a hand out for Alec with glittering eyes. Alec took his hand without protest, he wasn’t going to say no to spending more time with Magnus. 

They sidled up to the bar and ordered a round of shots for their group. Alec settled into one of the stools to wait and Magnus leaned on the bar in front of him. 

They didn’t speak for a long second. Alec watched Magnus as his eyes swept front his face down to his chest and then back up.

“You look nice,” he said, breaking the silence. 

Alec felt his cheeks warm and brought a hand to his hair subconsciously.

“My hair’s a mess,” he argued. 

Magnus smiled a smile he’d been sending Alec a lot lately. One that looked like he was exasperated and fond at the same time. 

“It’s sexy,” he said, bringing a hand up to tangle his fingers into his hair. 

“You’re drunk,” Alec said, heart beating unnaturally fast. He wasn’t sure whether Magnus was saying it just to keep their charade going. No one at their table would be able to hear them from here, but they  _ could  _ see them. 

Magnus shrugged, fingers still playing with Alec’s hair. 

“Drunk words. Sober thoughts.”

And then Magnus was kissing him. Alec melted into it. He could taste tequila on Magnus tongue and made a soft sound when Magnus pulled slightly on his hair. Everything faded away except Magnus in his arms and his lips on his. 

Until he heard a whistle coming from the direction of their table and he pulled himself away from Magnus. 

Because right. This wasn’t real. None of it was. Magnus only kissed him because they were out in public with their work friends who thought they were in a relationship. 

Alec took a deep breath to calm his breathing. He couldn’t keep doing this. Not when it wasn’t real to Magnus.

Magnus didn’t seem affected by their friends, his eyes were glittering in amusement and one of his hands was still in Alec’s hair.

“Magnus,” Alec said shakily, “I think we need to stage our breakup.”

Magnus’ hand dropped out of Alec’s hair and he took a step away from him. Alec mourned the heat of his body but held his ground. He needed to do this before he ended up getting his heart broken. 

“What?” 

“It’s been more than a month now. We’ve convinced everyone we’re in a relationship. Don’t you think it’s time to end this prank?” 

Magnus just looked at Alec as if he was trying to figure something out. 

“I—um, yeah I guess you’re right,” Magnus said quietly. 

Alec nodded, “okay. We can talk about it tomorrow when you’re sober. I think I’m going to head home for tonight.” 

And then Alec got up and left. 

***

The next day Alec opened his door to find Magnus in the doorway and felt dread pool in his stomach. 

He knew he’d said they should talk about it today but he’d been half hoping that Magnus wouldn’t show up. 

He moved to let Magnus in and hoped they could get this over with quickly. 

Magnus stepped inside and immediately started pacing the room the way Alec had often seen him doing when he was trying to solve a particularly tough case. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, placing a hand on Magnus’ bicep to stop his pacing. 

Magnus turned to face Alec. Their chests were close enough that Alec could feel the heat from his body. He had to stop himself from pressing into the familiar warmth. 

“I don’t want to stage the breakup,” Magnus said. 

Alec froze, dropping his hand from Magnus arm, “What, why?

“Because,” Magnus said, looking earnestly into Alec’s eyes, “I realized that I like holding your hand and kissing you and working cases together much better than fighting all the time,” he brought a hand up to caress Alec’s cheek, “You’re beautiful Alexander. And you’re smart and make me laugh and I  _ like  _ you. A lot.”

“What are you saying?” Alec whispered, voice hoarse. 

“I’m saying that I want this to be real,” Magnus replied, equally as soft.

“ _ What _ ?” Alec asked dumbly, still not sure this was actually happening. 

Magnus shook his head in amusement and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I want to date you for real, Alexander.”

Alec kissed him. 

Magnus smiled into the kiss, winding an arm around Alec’s neck and pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart Alec smiled and kept their foreheads pressed together.

“In case you couldn’t tell that means me too,” Alec said, giddiness lighting up under his skin.

Magnus’ grin was blinding and he leaned in to press a short kiss to Alec’s lips. When he pulled away he grimaced.

“What?” Alec asked.

“We’re going to have to actually thank Jace and Simon for this now.” 

Alec groaned and dropped his head onto Magnus’ shoulder. 

Jace and Simon never let them live it down, but it was worth it to have Magnus by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
